Together Again
by CobaltArms
Summary: The story is set after Nagisa's graduation of St. Miator, and focuses onto Nagisa's life after leaving Astraea's Hill. Rated T for now, will be notched up to M in later chapters. Just a warning. Shizuma/Nagisa pairing with some Yaya/Tsubomi.
1. Their Reunion

**_Author's Note: _**This story was an idea in my head for so long. It takes place after Nagisa's graduation from Miater. My thanks to smiggers for betaing this story for me.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Strawberry Panic!, or the characters. I am simply borrowing them. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Shizuma! .)

* * *

_**Together Again:**_

_"Their Reunion"_

__

**Astraea Hill,  
Graduation Day:**

'_Well, it's almost time to leave this place,_' Nagisa thought sadly, as she sat on the edge of the stone bridge which lead to the Library. Unlike most of the students who had graduated alongside her, Nagisa was quite frankly, depressed. She didn't want to step out into the real world; she didn't feel like she was ready for it, neither did she want to leave behind the memories from her stay in Saint Miator.

'_Why did everything have to go so fast?_' Nagisa pondered, her lilac colored eyes staring into her reflection. The water's surface was rippling, making her reflection somewhat blurry from the gentle motion. She had grown considerably within the last two years, both physically and mentally.

When she had first arrived at Miator, her hair had been of shoulder-length, now it streamed down the length of her back. Her facial traits then could be described as childish and innocent, now those naïve features were replaced with the attributes intelligence and maturity. She had grown taller as well and now stood at well over five feet and seven inches.

'_I can barely recognize myself_,' Nagisa thought bitterly, as she looked away from her reflection, and out over the horizon.

"You should be with the others and enjoying your graduation party," A familiar voice called out softly to her. "Why are you here by yourself?"

Chills raced up the redhead's spine, as she recognized the voice's owner. The look of shock overcame Nagisa's face, whilst various thoughts fluttered about her mind. 'What is she doing here?'

Unsure of how to respond to the silver haired woman behind her, Nagisa gave a casual shrug, figuring it would best if she didn't turn to look at the woman behind her. 'She's probably smirking, and thinking I'll be her fool once more,' Nagisa thought bitterly, as she felt the muscles in her body tensing.

"You've grown up so much, Nagisa," Shizuma commented, as she took a seat next to the redhead. "It's hard to believe that you are my little Nagisa."

Nagisa brows furrowed slightly, as she glanced at the silver haired woman beside her. The redhead sighed, finally acknowledging Shizuma's presence, "What do you want from me, Shizuma?"

"What do I want from you?" Shizuma responded in a playful tone, taking a moment to enjoy the angry flush which adorned the younger woman's cheeks. '_She responding to me still,_' Shizuma thought, as hope rekindled within her heart. "Let's see... I want my Nagisa back."

A heavy sigh escaped from Nagisa's lips, as she rolled her lilac colored eyes. '_Why are you letting her get under your skin so easily?_' The redhead chided herself inwardly, as she conjured up a cocky response, "And what makes you think I want you?"

Nagisa groaned inwardly as she watched a wicked grin spread across the face of her former-lover. A strong arm soon found its way around Nagisa's slim waist, as the taller woman leaned towards her. Hot breath tickled the redhead's flesh, as a husky voice cooed into her ear, "Do you really want me to prove it to you, my little Nagisa?"

The redhead growled in frustration, as she began to push the silver-haired beauty away, trying desperately to put some distance between herself and the woman who had hurt her so much in the past. Her attempts were in vain though. As soon as she started to struggle, Shizuma's other arm came about to firmly embrace Nagisa's slender form. It wasn't long before Nagisa found herself pressed against the voluptuous figure of the former-Etoile.

Lilac eyes stung with tears, as Nagisa felt the light pressure of Shizuma's lips against her forehead. The tears didn't spill, not until Nagisa heard the older woman whispering to her in a voice filled with emotions. "I'm sorry, Nagisa. Please... I don't deserve it, but please forgive me."

A choked sob escaped from her throat, her shoulders shaking as she attempted to stop her tears. '_Why does this always happen to me? Just when I'm almost over her, she comes waltzing back into my life, and captures me again. This isn't fair._'

Shizuma's embrace tightened as she held the crying figure within her arms, silently praying for a second chance, "Nagisa... I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Just give me another chance."

Nagisa didn't respond immediately, a hand shakily wiping away the fallen tears. It took a moment for the redhead to regain her composure before looking up to meet the intense gaze. Shock flitted across her features, as she recognized the look of sincerity within the other's eyes.

Although what surprised her most, was the love she found within the sienna colored orbs. '_How is it possible?_' Nagisa wondered. '_That she could put me through hell for so long, and yet still feel this way?_'

"I can't give you an answer right now," Nagisa finally whispered. "I need time to think about this... to make the right decision for myself."

Shizuma nodded slightly, and contented herself with enjoying the feel of having the redhead in her arms once more. 'I've missed this...' Shizuma thought, as she held the redhead tighter. '_I didn't think I would be able to hold her again_.'

"I have to get back," Nagisa said then, stirring the silver-haired beauty from her thoughts. "I still need to pack, and be ready to leave."

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Shizuma asked, as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Nagisa's eyes. "Please, tell me."

"I'm going to stay with Tamao-chan until I can find a place of my own," Nagisa replied while shifting out of Shizuma's embrace. The faint traces of a blush had made it's appearance onto the redhead's tear stained cheeks.

"No," Shizuma said suddenly, as she gripped hold of Nagisa's left arm. "Stay with me. I have enough space, and you won't be imposing."

"But," Nagisa started quickly, however before she could continue her argument, she was interrupted by Shizuma.

"No buts," Shizuma replied sternly, as her sienna colored eyes stared into those of lilac. "You can stay with me. Consider it as a chance for me to make amends for everything that I've done to you."

Shizuma then released her hold of Nagisa's arm, and gracefully stood up from the bridge.

"I'll take my leave for now, my little Nagisa," Shizuma murmured, as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the top of Nagisa's forehead. "But I will be seeing you tomorrow."

'_My god, that woman hasn't changed a single bit,_' Nagisa thought as she watched her former-lover walk out of sight. The redhead soon found herself wondering what it was she had just gotten herself into, but for some reason, she couldn't help but think that Shizuma already knew her answer. 'Oh god, only she could do this to me.'

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Later,  
The Tree:_**

"_So how did it go?_" Miyuki's voice called out from the small cellphone in which Shizuma held to her ear.

"There's hope," Shizuma answered, her eyes twinkling with delight. "It was just as you said it would be, but there's more."

"_More such as?_" Miyuki asked hesitantly. "_Be careful, Shizuma, any impulsive moves here, and you'll lose her for good._"

"I know," Shizuma murmured, glancing towards the sky. "But I told her to move in with me."

"_You what?_" Miyuki demanded in an incredulous voice. "_How did she take it?_"

"She didn't have a chance to," Shizuma responded with a chuckle. "I told her she would, and that I would see her tomorrow."

"Y_ou know there would be payback for that, right?_" Miyuki sighed. "_God, I told you not to be so reckless._"

"I didn't want her to move in with Suzumi-san," Shizuma explained.

"_Shizuma, don't be so dense!_" Miyuki snorted. "_Suzumi-san doesn't stand a chance with Nagisa. From what I've heard from Amane – the last time those two tried anything, it didn't work._"

"Th-they tried!?" Shizuma sputtered indignantly.

"_Shizuma, stop jumping to conclusions,_" Miyuki scolded. "_It didn't work, as I said._"

"How dare Suzumi-san touch my Nagisa?" Shizuma demanded, as she began working herself up into a ranting mood.

"_My dear god, woman,_" Miyuki groaned. "_You're such a pain in my ass._"

"And you're such a good friend," Shizuma cooed, as she put aside her ranting for later.

* * *

_**Author's Footnote:**_ In the next part of this story, I'll write on what exactly happened between Nagisa/Shizuma in the past. Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Her Memories

**Author's Note: **This chapter is not as long as I had hoped it would be. Thanks to Smiggers for beta'ing it, also changing the rating to T, but in further chapters, it'll be probably changed back to M. Just a warning!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Strawberry Panic, or it's characters. I really, really wish I did own Shizuma. -fangirl aura-

* * *

_****__**Together Again:**  
"Her Memories"_

'_I wonder where this came from._' Nagisa pondered as she lowered herself onto the twin-sized feathered mattress of her dorm bed. Within her slender hands, the redhead held a small photograph. '_Must've been taken shortly after she graduated_,' Nagisa guessed, as she looked down into the smiling images of Shizuma and herself.

_'I wonder who took it._' She thought as she traced a digit over the luscious form of Shizuma. The silver-haired goddess was dressed in a three piece white corduroy business suit. '_She looked so good in that_,' the redhead gushed before vividly recalling the events that had followed where she had stripped the expensive attire from Shizuma's body.

Nagisa shuddered slightly, as heat flooded throughout her. '_Jeez, have some control, already!_' The redhead chided herself, as she tried to shake away the mental image of Shizuma's voluptuous naked form. Nagisa's eyes returned to the picture and a bittersweet smile curled onto her lips. '_Did she even bother then?_'

A single tear slid down the length of Nagisa's cheek as a painful memory flashed through her mind. The details of the memory were so vivid that the emotions the redhead had felt then, resurfaced within Nagisa's heart.

***

_"Nagisa, that's enough!" Shizuma yelled, her sienna eyes flashing as she glared at the figure of the younger redhead. "I can't do it!"_

_"You can't what?" Nagisa yelled back, her hands were balled into tight fists while her eyes leaked tears of anger, hurt and fear. It had been the same argument that they have repeated countless times ever since Shizuma graduated. _

_"You can't just leave me alone?" Nagisa muttered bitterly as she turned away from the one she loved the most. The redhead was angry and frustrated, then again, who wouldn't be? For over four months, Shizuma had been disappearing randomly without warning. Whenever that happened, she did not contact the redhead, neither did she ever inform her where she went, which made Nagisa a little more than suspicious. It also made Nagisa insecure, thereby causing her to fall into a deep depression. '__**If she doesn't want me, then why won't she just go? Why doesn't she just leave me alone?**__'_

_A sharp gasp came from the silver-haired beauty and it wasn't long before Nagisa felt Shizuma's presence close behind her. The redhead soon felt the vice-like grip of Shizuma's slender hand on her shoulder. The hand soon gave a harsh tug which forced Nagisa to turn towards the older woman. _

_"If you're going to say that, at least look at me!" Shizuma growled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. _

***

It was the last argument that Nagisa had had with Shizuma and it was the last time that they had seen one another. No contact whatsoever was maintained between the two. 'And here she is now,' Nagisa thought, trying to keep herself from crying. '_Wanting back into my life after all this time. Is it really worth the arguments or the pain?_'

A knock on the door snapped Nagisa from her thoughts and she glanced at the entrance of her dorm room. Quickly, Nagisa wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and made her way towards the door.

"Nagisa-chan," Tamao greeted, as soon as the redhead opened the door. "Are you done packing yet?"

"Well... no," Nagisa admitted, as she allowed her friend to enter her room. "I've very little to pack."

"I'll help," Tamao offered, as she made her way towards the redhead's bed and picked up the picture of Shizuma holding a uniformed Nagisa within her arms with curiosity. "...Nagisa-chan?"

"Yes?" Nagisa murmured as soon as she closed the door. When her eyes caught sight of Tamao holding the photograph, the redhead sighed. "Please, no more lectures, Tamao-chan. Not now..."

"...You've been crying again." The blue haired woman commented and sat herself down onto the feathered bed.

"I can't help it." Nagisa murmured as she took a seat next to her best friend.

"You can." Tamao assured as she grasped Nagisa's hand firmly. "You don't have to do this to yourself, Nagisa-chan... You don't have to move in with her."

"I do." Nagisa disagreed. "Even if I don't get back with her, Tamao, I need closure. I-I need to know that I can move on."

Tamao released a weary sigh as her sapphire orbs gazed into those of lilac. "If anything happens, Nagisa-chan, promise me that you'll come to me?"

"Don't I always?" The redhead responded as a fresh set of tears fell down her cheeks.

The blue haired woman sighed and soon her face held that of a sad smile. Nagisa soon felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace which made her feel somewhat consoled.

"Thank you." Nagisa whispered as they parted.

"Nagisa-chan needs a hug every day." Tamao responded, flashing a cheerful smile. "Anyway, let's not dawdle and get you packed. Why are you taking so long?"

"I don't want to leave," Nagisa admitted, her lower lip jutting out into a pout. "I don't feel ready for it."

"Don't pout," Her best friend chided as she picked up an empty box and began to assist the redhead in packing. "You look like a child when you do and besides that, I can't give you what you want, so there's no point."

"Tamao-chan is mean!" Nagisa whined, feigning a look of a hurt and feeling her previous depression fading slightly. "I think you've been hanging around Yaya and Tsubomi too much."

"Jealous, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao giggled, glancing up from the partially filled box, and towards the matured redhead.

"You wish." Nagisa teased as she knelt down before Tamao. "I'm just afraid of entering the real world after being here for so long."

"You won't be alone." Tamao assured, offering a smile to Nagisa. "No matter what happens, Nagisa-chan, I'll be there when you need me."

A grateful smile played onto Nagisa's lips, as she nodded slightly. "Thank you and I'll be there for you too, Tamao-chan."

* * *

"So it's a no then?" Nanto Yaya asked as her facial expression turned into that of a pout. For the past fifteen minutes, she had been trying to persuade her beloved girlfriend into joining her on a road-trip to Kyoto.

A sigh came from the pink haired girl as she rolled her eyes at the older female before her. "You know as well as I do, that my parents wouldn't allow it. Not to mention - I have school to attend."

"Who said you can't take a break?" Yaya inquired softly as she took a step towards Tsubomi. Chocolate coloured eyes held golden orbs as Yaya snaked her arms around Tsubomi's waist.

The pink haired girl sighed as she felt herself relax. She knew that eventually she would give in to Yaya's request, yet she couldn't help but worry about what would happen if she went. She loved Yaya more than anything yet she didn't know if she could handle an extended car ride with her rebellious girlfriend.

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi finally spoke as a plan formed in her mind. "If I agree, will you promise me that you won't do anything remotely foolish?"

"What?" Yaya feigned a puzzled look. "Why would I do anything foolish? I'm sure that you won't let me get into trouble, right?"

Tsubomi sighed loudly, and then muttered, "If that was so, then you would be a perfect angel."

"Hah!" Yaya snickered, and then leaned down to place a light kiss onto her girlfriend's lips. The dark haired girl was pleased with herself, and couldn't wait until the trip begin. '_A week away with Tsubomi-chan,_' Yaya thought blissfully to herself as whilst her mind conjured up images of activities that she and her Tsubomi would share.

"You two will never change." A smooth voice commented, effectively drawing Yaya and Tsubomi away from one another.

'_Jeez_,' Yaya thought as her chocolate coloured eyes came to rest on the owner of the voice. '_Damn. She's still drop dead gorgeous._'

"Ah-ah... gomenasai." Tsubomi stuttered and bowed politely towards the casually dressed figure of Shizuma. Straightening gracefully, Tsubomi gave her girlfriend an apologetic look before turning away. Yaya watched in irritation as her beloved girlfriend ventured off.

'_Damn it,_' Yaya muttered inwardly. '_She can never stay in one place._' The dark haired girl sighed before returning her gaze to the silver-haired woman who stood directly in front of her.

"Don't be so annoyed." Shizuma chuckled, glancing towards the retreating figure of Tsubomi. "She'll return as soon as I leave. I promise."

"Am I really that readable?" Yaya murmured, her brow rising slightly in curiosity. "Anyway, to what do I owe the honour?"

A smile crossed Shizuma's face, "I'm here to see Nagisa-chan. Perhaps you can lead me to her, Nanto-san?"

Yaya was hesitant with her response. She didn't know whether she should lead Shizuma to Nagisa or not. After a short debate, the dark haired girl gave a slight nod. '_Forgive me, if this isn't what you want, Nagisa-chan, but I think it is the right decision._'

"Alright." The dark haired girl murmured and gestured for Shizuma to follow her. "Come this way."

'_I wonder if she could tell me._' Shizuma thought to herself as she strode briskly beside the younger female. '_She would surely know better than anyone else,_' Shizuma reasoned, glancing over towards the new graduate.

"Nanto-san," Shizuma began nonchalantly. "I would appreciate it, if you could answer a few questions for me."

"Concerning?" Yaya asked and stopped to look at the silver-haired woman. Confusion was written all over the dark haired girl's face as she studied the stoic mask Shizuma wore. '_I don't want to get involved in this_. _But it doesn't look like I have a choice do I?'_ Yaya thought and sighed inwardly.

"Is is true that Nagisa and Suzumi-san were... together?" Shizuma asked carefully trying but failing to hide a cache of emotions fluttering across her face.

The dark haired girl flinched slightly and tried to conjure up an answer. '_Should I tell her?_' Yaya pondered, whilst watching the silver-haired beauty. '_I really don't want to be involved in this_.' Yaya complained as she sighed softly.

"Forgive me, Hanazono-sama," Yaya finally spoke out. "But I don't think I should get involved in this. I don't want Nagisa-chan to be angry at me should I tell you something that she has not."

Shizuma nodded in understanding. She could understand the difficult position she had just put the younger woman in yet a part of her still wanted to know. '_Looks like I'm going to have to ask Nagisa myself._' Shizuma thought and shook her head slightly in frustration. '_I just hope Nagisa doesn't blow up about it._'

A memory flashed through Shizuma's mind then, making her flinch. It was a memory of the last fight between Nagisa and herself. '_Why did I leave her like that?_' Shizuma thought in disgust. '_What a fool I was. So caught up in my own problems that I didn't even realize that I was dragging my Nagisa into hell with me._'

"Are you alright?" Yaya's voice interrupted the former Etoile from her inward reflection.

Sienna eyes glanced towards chocolate brown for a brief moment.

"I'm fine." Shizuma lied, gesturing for Yaya to lead. "Please go ahead. I wish to see Nagisa before someone takes her away."

Confusion infiltrated Yaya's expression. '_What a strange woman._' Yaya thought and proceeded to lead Shizuma deeper into the Strawberry Dorms. '_Forgive me, Nagisa-chan, but I believe I am doing the right thing here._'

* * *

"Jeez," Tamao commented as she scrutinized the newly packed boxes. "And I thought I had a lot to pack..."

"Shush." Nagisa grumbled irritably as she sat on the edge of her bed. "It couldn't be help. It's all very precious to me."

"Sure." Tamao chuckled and lifted up a small key chain, dangling it between her fingers. "I take that this too, is very _precious_ to you as well?"

A gasp came from the redhead, as she snatched the key chain from the blunette. A small smile graced Nagisa's face as she held the pink stuffed animal close to her chest. '_I was wondering where it went... Ah to think... I almost lost it._' Nagisa thought to herself as the memory of the first time she had met Shizuma in the forest flashed through her mind. '_I was so young and stupid then._'

"Must mean a lot to you." Tamao murmured as she watched Nagisa cradle the pink key chain. '_If only she would hold me like that_.' Tamao thought sadly and sighed.

"Tamao-chan, I thought we were over that," The redhead stated softly, as her lilac coloured eyes met of wistful sapphire.

'_Stupid! I can't believe I said that out loud!_' Tamao chided herself as she tore her gaze from Nagisa. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan... I didn't realize I spoke aloud."

The redhead merely shook her head as her eyes glanced over the room once more. "I didn't realize that this day would come so fast."

"You really don't want to leave do you?" Tamao inquired, leaning forward to look into her best friend's face.

"No, I don't." Nagisa answered honestly. "I'm going to miss it."

Just as Tamao was about to voice her reply, a sharp knock came on the door, making both the redhead and the blunette jump slightly. '_Whoa, talk about coming out from nowhere_.' Tamao thought, as she tried to calm her rapidly pounding heart.

Nagisa laughed softly as she gazed at the blunette's startled expression. Her tone that of teasing, she commented. "Tamao-chan's expression was priceless!"

"Nagisa-chan should've seen her own face." Tamao stuck out her tongue at the redhead as she joined in the laughter.

Nagisa chuckled, rising to open the wooden door to her room. "Just a second." She called out before twisting the knob and pulling the door open. The sight that greeted her, forced her laughter to a halt as she met hauntingly familiar sienna orbs.

Yaya gulped loudly as she moved to the side and glanced towards Tamao's frozen figure. '_This could end badly for me_…' The dark haired girl thought to herself as she raised a hand to massage her temple, easing the beginning of a headache. '_Tsubomi will kill me if things go wrong here._'

* * *

**Author's Footnote: **Okay, here's the 1st chapter... It looked longer on my word processor... o.o Anyhow, read, review, and enjoy. For the previous reviews - thanks!


	3. Her Reaction

**_Author's Note:_** Uhm, sorry for taking so long on writing this chapter. I'll try not to do it again, but I was on vacation two weeks ago, and then I got sort of lazy. Although, the laziness was replaced with creativity, when I heard the song: "My Boo," by Usher. It made me think of this story, and I'm sure you can figure out why. Anyways, my thanks to Smiggers for betaing this chapter. I played around with some descriptive words in this chapter, I'm sure you'll notice. Some of the words were suggested to me, so I gave them a try.

* * *

_**Together Again:  
"Her Reaction"  


* * *

**_

It was a moment of sheer pandemonium. Tension flowed as thick as honey throughout the empty dorm room, as three young women glanced at each other nervously. A veil of silence shrouded the small living space, as auburn eyes met those of olive.

A smirk tugged onto the corners of Shizuma's mouth, as she watched the various emotions revealed in Nagisa's expression and rust colored eyes. '_She still wants me!_' Shizuma exclaimed inwardly, feeling a wave of excitement through her veins, whilst a warm sensation flooded through her lower region.

"Nagisa seems to be completely packed," Shizuma commented, as she forced her eyes from the luscious redhead before her. '_Patience,_' the platinum woman cautioned to herself inwardly. '_It would be no good to lose the war right before the last battle._'

***

"Eh?" Nagisa asked, finally breaking free of the mental trance in which she had placed herself into. Well, it wasn't exactly a trance, but rather a day dream. Her mind was purely focused onto the curvacious body of the silver beauty before her.

Dressed in a sleek white business suit, Shizuma looked the epitome of sophistication. The cashmere jacket which she wore, was left unbuttoned and decorated with silk embroidery. Beneath the jacket, the platinum beauty wore a silk dress shirt, which was partially buttoned. The bit that was left opened revealed the ample bosom of Shizuma's chest. The form-fitting white cashmere pants covered her long and slender legs, were met by a pair of white heeled shoes.

'_She dressed like that on purpose?!'_ Nagisa fumed mentally. Forcefully tearing her gaze from her former lover, the now matured redhead gazed about her packed dorm, while heaving a sigh. '_It's too early for me to be moody like this,_' Nagisa thought, while brushing away a stray strand of russet hair.

***

'_Well, there was no explosion,_' Nanto Yaya thought dryly, as she glanced towards the angry sapphire gaze of Tamao. '_Not yet at least,_' mumbled Yaya ammended, as she gave a shrug towards the former Miator student council president.

"Well," Yaya finally spoke out loud. "When the going gets good, it's time to get going. At least that's how I think the Americans say it... anyways, I have to get. I got a vacation planned."

"Wait for me," Tamao spoke out suddenly. "I would like to see Tsubomi-chan before I am kicked out of the dorms."

"Why?" Yaya asked cautiously, as she started to retreat from the door entrance. She had no intention of waiting for the cerulean haired woman. In fact, all she wanted to do was fly straight to her girlfriend, before said girlfriend found out what she had done. '_Please let me make it to her in time to explain,_' Yaya prayed and continued her fast journey down through the hallways of the Strawberry Dorms. Behind her she could hear the fast steps of the recently, former Miator Student Council President.

***

"Are you ready to leave this place?" Shizuma asked after making sure that Tamao and Yaya were out of earshot. She didn't know what kind of response she would get from the redhead, yet she knew that things were definitely looking up from where they were. '_They say that once you hit rock bottom. There is no place to go, except up_,' Shizuma thought with irony. '_It's absolutely true._'

'_She has gotten better at hiding her feelings,_' Shizuma observed, as she watched a brief expression of sadness crossing over the face of her beloved Nagisa. Guilt poured into the former Etoile's heart, as she realized that she must've been the cause of the sadness. '_I am sorry, Nagisa, I never meant to do this to you._'

"No," Nagisa answered truthfully. "I don't think I am ready, but I don't have much of a choice."

"Scared of the real world?" Shizuma inquired with an amused look, as she took a step inside the room, and shut the door behind her. With graceful strides, the platinum beauty soon found herself settling peacefully onto the small bed.

"That, amongst a few other things," Nagisa admitted, yet she didn't go into detail. She felt that there was no need to.

"Oh?" Shizuma asked with a teasing voice. "Is there something Nagisa will miss dearly here? Perhaps a beautiful kohai?"

A derisive snort came from the younger woman, who merely shook her head in response. '_I sort of wish there was_,' Nagisa mused to herself, as her face contorted to a look of amusement. '_I wish I could get over you._'

Soft snickering filled the room, drawing the redhead's attention to the silver goddess who sat on her former bed. '_Oh, how I've missed her laughter..._'

"I fail to see what is amusing," Nagisa commented then; a coppery brow rising upon her pallid forehead.

"You," The platinum beauty responded honestly. "It is good to see that my little Nagisa is not completely gone. I was afraid she might be, but she is still there. I can still see her, and I can still feel her."

"I think she is," Nagisa said with a tinge of bitterness in her tone. "After all, she had to grow up sometime."

Immediately, Shizuma's laughter was gone and replacing her amused expression was that of a flinch. "It would seem she has grown claws as well."

"So it would seem," The redhead agreed with a slight grin playing onto the edges of her lips. "Ah... I apologize. I suppose the anxiety of this all has gotten to me."

"I doubt that," the silver goddess spoke bluntly, as she rose up from the bed, and stalked towards the younger woman. "I think it is I, who has gotten to you."

Walking with deliberate strides, Shizuma didn't halt her movements until she felt the slender figure of Nagisa's svelte body close against hers. As soon as her slender arms found their way about the redhead's waist, Shizuma drew the redhead in closer, while leaning down slightly to caress her cheek against Nagisa's own cheek. Inhaling deeply through her nose, Shizuma's nostrils became aware of the strong flowery perfume in which the russet haired woman wore. Right next to her ear she could hear Nagisa's soft and startled gasp, which made her body shiver with desire. Oh how many times was it? That she made Nagisa swoon and gasp from pleasure? Memories flooded through the older woman's mind of the moments of passion in which she and Nagisa shared, and each memory sparked a sense of arousal within Shizuma's whole body.

'_Breathing isn't really helping_,' Shizuma thought to herself, whilst her hands began to caress the length of Nagisa's back with a feather-light caress. '_Control yourself, Shizuma, control. She is not ready just yet._'

Nagisa swallowed thickly and recognized the embrace in which she was powerless against. '_My god she is so good at this_,' the redhead soon found herself thinking. The cloaked flesh in which Shizuma had caressed was now tingling. Bolts of pleasure, from the oh so familiar touch, shot through Nagisa's veins, like bolts of lightning. '_God... I've missed this so much, but I can't let her do this to me! I am not her puppet!_'

It was with a half-hearted attempt, that Nagisa found herself trying to draw back from the silver-haired goddess. The attempt failed, as Shizuma's arms locked tighter about her. '_She must want something,_' Nagisa realized then. '_But what is it?_' Another gasp suddenly tore from Nagisa's throat, as she felt Shizuma's hands grip hold onto her posterior.

"Mine," purred the smooth and possessive voice of Shizuma into Nagisa's ear, causing the redhead's arousal to rise, while shivers cascaded down her spine. "All... mine."

A soft growl came from Shizuma's lips, as she realized that she was getting way too far into this. This was not how her plan was suppose to go, yet she couldn't help it. It was Nagisa, and only Nagisa who could bring out the real side of herself. Oh how badly she wanted to tear off the blue pastel dress in which Nagisa wore. She wanted to shred the garment and take Nagisa as her own, yet she knew that if she were to do so, she would probably lose Nagisa forever. Sighing mentally, Shizuma forced herself to continue on with her plan.

"It's true, isn't it?" the silver haired beauty inquired softly. "It is I, who has gotten to you, isn't it _Na-gi-sa_? Can you honestly deny this?"

A low growl soon came from the redhead and assaulted Shizuma's ears. Slightly surprised, Shizuma then found herself smirking. _'She has turned into quite the spitfire.'_ Shizuma chuckled to herself, while keeping a firm grasp onto the redhead before her.

"Well, can you, my little Nagisa?" Shizuma pressured, all the while hoping to see more of this side of Nagisa. '_Anymore surprises, my love?_'

A mumble finally reached Shizuma's ears; a mumble in which she could not completely understand. The silver haired beauty was able to make out a few curse words, but nothing more. Her smirk soon turned into a large shit-eating grin.

"Tsk, Nagisa should not say such foul words," Shizuma chided softly, while pulling back to look into the face of her most beloved person.

Nagisa's cheeks were flushed with anger, and embarrassment. '_I knew she was up to something!_' Nagisa spat inwardly and tried to pull back from the embrace in which Shizuma held her locked in. Her attempts were in vain, as Shizuma's arms clutched tighter about her body. '_Damn her! Why does she even have to grin like that?!_'

"Just admit it, my little Nagisa," Shizuma cooed sweetly, as she leaned forward to kiss the tip of Nagisa's nose. "Admit that you still want me."

"Fine!" Nagisa shouted, her cheeks going even redder. "Are you happy now? Can you let go of me?"

"Quite," Shizuma answered, whilst grinning wickedly. "And, no, I'm not going to release you. I know that you are enjoying this as much as I am."

"I am not!" Nagisa falsely denied in a loud tone. "God, why do you have to be so damned arrogant?"

"Because, you like me this way," Shizuma answered calmly, as her eyes began to rake over the generous proportions of Nagisa's form. '_So beautiful... She has grown so much._'

Another growl came from the redhead, as she finally turned her head to look away from the smug figure of her former lover. Mentally, she was fighting a war with herself and was trying to keep a lid on her emotions, but she could not help it. She was frustrated from both sexual desire and minor annoyances. She was angry at herself for falling into one of Shizuma's traps, and even angrier for not being able to control herself. Although, at the same time, she was indeed enjoying the sensation of Shizuma's embrace. '_God, I can't believe I still love her!_' Nagisa thought with irritation.

Soon enough the redhead was pulled out of her thoughts, as a knock sounded onto the wooden door of her former dorm. Visibly, she tensed as soon as she heard the sound, and relaxed somewhat, as Shizuma pulled away. '_Thank god_,' The redhead then prayed, as she quickly moved away from the former-Etoile to answer the door.

The sight that greeted her, made Nagisa stare forward in puzzlement. Before her stood the cool figure of Miyuki Rokujou. Dressed casually, Miyuki looked quite different than the last time that Nagisa had seen her, but then again, the redhead hadn't seen the older women for over a year. The long blue strands of hair which cropped the older female's face was longer than Nagisa had remembered. The hardened cold mask that was usually worn was now gone and was replaced with a much gentler and serene expression. '_What happened to her?_' Nagisa wondered briefly and glanced back towards Shizuma.

"What took you so long?" Shizuma finally spoke, addressing Miyuki with a curious expression. Her olive eyes glanced towards the silent figure of Nagisa, before meeting Miyuki's gaze.

"Good day, Nagisa-chan," the blunette greeted, and then turned towards the taller figure of the platinum haired beauty. "I took the tour. It was quite fun, actually. Perhaps you should do the same."

"Poor Chiyo-chan..." Nagisa whispered to herself and then shook her head. A mental image had gathered within the redhead's mind of the situation and it took a lot to stifle back her giggles. Instead, she politely bowed towards Miyuki. "Forgive me for being rude, but I need to see someone."

"Of course," Miyuki nodded with a slight smile on her lips. "Go ahead, I'll make sure Shizuma stays on her leash."

"What?" Shizuma exclaimed, caught off guard. To be honest, she hadn't anticipated the fact that Nagisa would bail out of the room. '_Running away... that could be a good thing I suppose, but she can't run forever._'

Nagisa snickered as she passed by the blunette and made her way out of the dorm room. As soon as she was able, she took off running, hoping to catch up with someone who would give her some advice. Someone who could take away the stress she was currently feeling.

***

"So, what did you find out?" Miyuki asked, glancing towards the silent figure of her best friend. Before she had knocked onto the door, the blunette had heard quite a bit between the two and was completely shocked at how much the redhead had changed within the years.

"She wants me," Shizuma affirmed, with an arrogant nod. "She still wants me. I'm quite positive that she even loves me. You should've just seen her... She has grown up in so many ways."

"I heard a lot from the hall before I knocked.." Miyuki snickered then. "She's grown quite assertive has she not?"

"Yes," Shizuma agreed. "And so much more. There was a fire in her eyes that I don't think I have ever really seen it before. No I've seen a flicker of it, but not the full flame."

"Be careful, Shizuma." Miyuki suddenly warned, glancing towards her best friend. "Remember this flame is the only way for you to keep warm in the bitter cold. If you are reckless, you will put it out."

"I know," Shizuma spoke in a soft tone, while lifting a slender hand to rub her brow. "And I'm trying... so hard. I don't want to lose her again."

Miyuki nodded, and glanced about the packed belongings of the dorm, "So is she completely packed?"

"I believe so," the platinum beauty answered. "I don't see anything else lying about. Did you bring the helpers with you?"

"I did," Miyuki affirmed and added. "I was just making sure that she was completely packed, before they came and moved her belongings."

"Do it now," Shizuma said glancing down at the bed in which her beloved had once slept in. "The sooner I have her under my roof, the sooner I can show her happiness."

The blunette sighed, and shook her head. Would her friend ever learn not to be so arrogant? Probably not, but she was quite sure that Shizuma would learn soon enough. '_I wonder what it's like for her,_' Miyuki suddenly thought. '_Women and men, alike, throw themselves down before her all the time, I wonder what it's like for her to not have the one she wants? I wonder what it's like for her to have to win Nagisa's once again?_'

* * *

**_Author's Footnote:_** Hm... I might need to change the rating eventually, again. Shizuma's actions within this chapter based off both anime, and manga. Anyways I can't promise an instant update after this story, but I can promise you an eventual update. I'm taking my time with this story, and am trying not to rush it. When I rush, I easily screw up things. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy! Please review when finished please!


	4. Her Departure

_**Author's Note:** _Thanks to Smiggers for beta'ing this for me and I am sorry for the long delay in updating. I literally wrote this chapter out 3 times before posting it. I had to many ideas swarming in my head. Just a heads up, this chapter has some French words in it. Though I do not speak French, or know the words. The words posted in this chapter were ones I found on Google - English to French Translators. If you see anything wrong, please let me know through a PM.

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to own Shizuma, but I don't. I don't own anyone else in the Strawberry Panic! crew either. All I own is Antoinette Montague.

* * *

_**Together Again:  
**__Chapter Three: Her Departure_

Nagisa sighed heavily, as she leaned back against the outer wall of the Strawberry Dorms. Her mind was a jumbled mess, seemingly captivated by her previous encounter with her former lover. Even though it was not just her mind that was affected by Shizuma's presence; it was also her body, which was currently trembling with desire. Additionally, the redhead's heart was also influenced by the former-Etoile, resembling a small marionette by fluttering about fleetingly.

'_Why did I allow that to happen?_' Nagisa privately implored to herself, as she looked down at the crinkled folds of her white dress. '_I should've resisted her_,' Nagisa chided herself inwardly, as her hands began to smooth out the visible wrinkles of her white sundress. The dress was her favorite and had been one of the gifts she had received from a friend during her last birthday. Sleeveless and made from cotton, the dress possessed a smock-like bodice which snugly encased the redhead's bust. Reaching to just above the knee, the dress was imprinted with two blue flowers which were located right on the skirting of the dress.

Another sigh soon came from Nagisa, albeit this one was of relief, as the russet haired woman lowered herself to sit onto the ground; finally granting her shaky knees a chance to rest. '_I wonder if I had any effect on her?_' Nagisa pondered, as she intertwined her hands together over her abdomen. A grin soon found its way onto Nagisa's face and a light chuckle came from her lips, as she recalled the previous event to her mind. '_Oh she was affected, all right. Although, if that is the case... that would mean she is trying..._'

The grin soon turned into a slight smile, as a single tear fell down the length of Nagisa's cheek. '_She's trying_,' Nagisa stated inwardly and as she did so, a warm wave of hope fluttered throughout her heart. '_She must at least care some,_' Nagisa then thought.

"I think someone is in love," An accented voice cooed out, drawing Nagisa's attention towards a blonde figure. "_Oui_, someone _is _in love! Hopefully my charms have been paying off!"

Rolling her rust colored eyes, Nagisa giggled softly and warmly smiled towards the taller woman, "I seriously doubt that Anty-chan."

"You are quite heartless, _mon cheri_," Antoinette remarked flirtatiously, whilst her expression feigned a wounded look. "_However_, I shall not fear. After all, I know it 'twas me that the beautiful Nagisa-chan was thinking about."

The redhead snorted back a laugh, as she regarded the tall blonde before her. Antoinette Montague was a beautiful woman to say the least. Graced with a boyish face, Antoinette's expression was always one of a rakish grin, which spoke volumes of her personality. With short, spiky blonde hair, and midnight colored eyes; the other woman was complimented with a towering muscular build. Despite her awkward height, and robust figure, Antoinette did not lack the feminine proportions that most hefty females did. Dressed in a white Spica uniform, which clung too tightly to her luscious curves, Antoinette looked as though she had every intention of staying on Astraea's Hill.

'_I wouldn't doubt it,_' Nagisa mused to herself. '_The only way they will be able to get rid of her is by sending every girl here off to another school._' A genuine laugh soon came from Nagisa's lips, as a mental image filled her mind.

"What?" Antoinette queried in a confused tone, although that tone was quickly replaced by one of mischief. "Are you excited, _mon cheri_? Excited that we shall finally be able to do _this_, and _that_?"

The redhead laughed in answer, as she watched the blonde's lips curve into a charming grin. '_My god, she is just like Shizuma,_' Nagisa realized. '_Except she knows her limits and isn't so arrogant._'

"Anty-chan?" Nagisa finally queried, as her right hand patted the ground beside her, gesturing for the other girl to sit down beside her. "Would you sit down with me and talk to me for a few moments?"

"_Oui_, beautiful," Antoinette smiled and eased herself down into a sitting position beside the redhead. "It would be my honor to sit with such a beautiful _fille_ such as yourself. Although I must warn you..."

"Warn me?" Nagisa echoed, whilst snorting back a laugh. "Against what? And don't you dare say that 'my-hands-have-minds-of-their-own' line again."

"But they do, Nagisa-koi!" Antoinette insisted, maintaining her rakish grin. "But it is not my hands that I fear... _Non_, I fear it is my lips this time."

"Oh so it's your lips this time, is it?" Nagisa chuckled out and then shook her head. "Antoinette, can you do me a favor?"

"_Oui_, only if it involves me kissing your soft pink lips," Antoinette stated honestly. "Otherwise it would depend on what you will do for me in return."

Again, Nagisa giggled and rolled her auburn orbs, "Just don't ever change, please? You're quite a breath of fresh air, Anty-chan."

"Does that mean I get my kiss, _mon cheri_?" Antoinette murmured, as her brows furrowed in confusion. "Because I've been waiting patiently for it."

Nagisa smiled in return, although before she could respond to her blonde haired friend, another voice cut through their conversation, like a hot knife through butter: "I would appreciate it if you kept your lips off of _my_ little Nagisa."

Startled, the redhead quickly turned to find the owner of the smooth and familiar voice. Her eyes widened slightly as Shizuma's figure came into view, while her heart flipped about within her chest. The former-Etoile looked as if she were going to attack, her eyes were narrowed, and her arms were folded just below her large bosom. '_Great... this is all I need now,_' Nagisa groaned inwardly and glanced towards Antoinette's challenging expression.

"I do not think she is yours, _mon ami_," Antoinette stated evenly, whilst her dark blue orbs narrowed. "After all, what kind of person leaves a _belle fille_ such as her alone for so long?"

The redhead flinched and quickly glanced over towards the platinum haired beauty who was quaking with visible anger. '_Oh god, this is just what I need_,' Nagisa groaned mentally, as she gave an outward sigh. '_To separate these two from killing each other._'

Quickly, Nagisa reached forward and latched onto Antoinette's arm and with a gentle tug, the redhead soon gained the attention of the blonde beside her. A slight smile curved the edges of Nagisa's lips as she recognized the protective gleam lurking into blue eyes of her friend, "Relax, its okay."

"Are you sure, _mon cheri_?" Antoinette's inquired with a serious tone.

"Yes," Nagisa stated with a slight nod. "I'm sure. I just don't need to separate you two from fighting right now. Especially over me."

"You are worth it," Antoinette murmured, as she rose to her feet. "I will see you again, Nagisa-chan. Hopefully our conversation then will lack the rude interruption we've encountered this time."

"Take care of yourself, Antoinette," Nagisa responded. "And get packed already! They aren't going to let you stay around this place, no matter how many kisses you steal."

The blonde merely grinned, before turning her gaze towards Shizuma, "I do not know who you are, but you had better take care of her. If you don't, I will know and I will take her from you."

"I would like to see you try," Shizuma retorted evenly, whilst her olive colored eyes sized up the other woman. "She is mine and always has been."

Antoinette said nothing in return, but merely walked away with a slight smirk on her face, leaving Shizuma and Nagisa alone. '_Thank god that is over with_,' Nagisa thought to herself whilst massaging her temples, as if easing a headache.

"Who is that?" Shizuma soon asked, as she made her way to tower above the sitting figure of Nagisa. "What does she mean to you? Was she your lover?"

"My lover?" Nagisa murmured, before she gave a soft laugh. "No, Antoinette is not my lover, nor has she ever been. She is a dear friend to me."

"I must be mistaken then," Shizuma quickly responded. "Because I thought friends do not wish to kiss other friends."

Nagisa sighed and didn't say anything. It was not worth fighting over and it was certainly not worth the stress. Although, there was no chance for her to say anything, as Shizuma's lips roughly descended upon hers. Shocked, the redhead didn't know what to do, or think. The only thing she could do was feel, and feel she did, as she felt Shizuma's tongue demanding entry to her mouth.

A gasp soon escaped the redhead's lips, as she felt herself being drawn up against the former-Etoile's luscious body. As soon as the gasp escaped her lips, Shizuma took the advantage of plunging her tongue into the redhead's mouth, quickly deepening the kiss that the two shared. '_Oh... how I have missed this!_' Nagisa exclaimed inwardly, as she moaned softly deep within her throat. The sensation of having her former lover's tongue meshing against her own in a fight for dominance was almost too much for the redhead, although she was not the only one who was affected.

A soft growl tore itself from Shizuma's throat, as she pressed her body further against the spitfire within her arms. She needed Nagisa, and she needed to let the redhead know who she belonged to. She needed to erase the figure of Antoinette from Nagisa's mind and replace it with her own.

The moan which had escaped Nagisa's throat was like music to Shizuma's ears, as she finally gained dominance over Nagisa's tongue, although the victory was short-lived as the annoying sound of someone clearing their throat, drew Shizuma's attention away from the beautiful spitfire within her arms.

"God woman," Shizuma murmured in a husky voice, not bothering to release the flushed redhead from within her embrace. "Can't you get lost for a few moments?"

"No, I can't," Miyuki responded in an amused voice and then grinned when the sound of Shizuma's groan reached her ears. "It's time to leave, Shizuma."

Another groan came from Shizuma's lips, as she felt the trembling redhead removing herself from the embrace in which she and Shizuma shared. Although Shizuma could not read Nagisa's mind, she could tell that another barrier between the two had been destroyed. She could tell by the way that Nagisa had been reluctant to leave her embrace.

"Fine, let's go," Shizuma grouched in obvious annoyance, as she grabbed hold of the redhead's hand, and interlaced their fingers together. "Come, my little Nagisa. We will talk about this later."

Nagisa could only nod, as she felt herself being guided away from the Strawberry Dorms. '_Why did I allow that to happen?_' Nagisa wondered to herself, as she felt her flushed cheeks darken further. '_Why did I allow history to repeat itself? Oh god, I love her so much..._'

Collecting herself, Nagisa soon felt the presence of eyes upon her and when she looked around, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of worry. '_I hope I am ready for this_,' she thought to herself, but her thoughts were quickly invaded by the presence of Shizuma's hand squeezing her own.

"You're quiet popular," Shizuma commented softly beside her. "It would seem that your fan-girls have come to see your departure."

"Please don't jinx me," Nagisa murmured under her breathe. "I don't need a hoard of gifts which I'll never use."

"Not even if it were cake?" Shizuma playfully inquired, as her olive eyes looked over the redhead's thoughtful expression.

"Well... there is always a few exceptions," Nagisa admitted, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

Taking her eyes from the redhead's face, Shizuma chuckled and glanced towards the main gate of Astraea's Hill. There at the front gate, the platinum haired woman was able to make out the distinguished figures of those who were Nagisa's friends. She could also make out the appearance of the moving truck in the background, along with the black stretch limousine in which she and Miyuki had came by.

"About time you got here, Nagisa-chan!" Yaya stated boldly. "We were getting worried that those damned fan-girls of yours had done kidnapped you."

"You know the sad part about that is the fact that it could very well happen," Tamao remarked in an amused voice. "Just simply give Nagisa some drugged cake and she's all yours."

"Is that so?" Antoinette piped in, while flashing a wink towards the now annoyed redhead. "Perhaps if I tried it... _Oui_, I'll make note of this for future references."

"For you, Antoinette, it would take more than drugged cake," Yaya snickered softly, as she embraced her girlfriend from behind.

"_Oui_, this is so," Antoinette nodded in agreement, whilst her rakish grin appeared in full bloom upon her face. "It would only take the tender touch of my hand."

"I think Anty-chan is dreaming again," the redhead finally spoke up, a grin plastered on her face. "After all, we've known each other for a year and she still hasn't managed to land a kiss upon my cheek."

"Details, details," Antoinette murmured, before glancing towards the silver haired beauty beside Nagisa. "Do not worry, I will not steal _your_ Nagisa from you, yet!"

"I know you won't," Shizuma remarked coolly, as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon Nagisa's cheek. "After all, why should I be concerned about someone who hasn't even kissed her cheek?"

Antoinette flushed slightly in anger, while the noise level of the crowd died down. Everyone's eyes were focused upon the two tall figures. Although, surprisingly, it wasn't Nagisa who broke up the tension.

"You two can pound your chests like an ape some other time," Miyuki stated loudly. "Right now, though, we have to depart."

The soft growl that came from Shizuma was only heard by Nagisa, leaving the redhead to ponder if it was such a good idea to have Antoinette and Shizuma in close vicinity of each other. After a moment, Nagisa realized that in order to do so, she would need Miyuki to cool things down.

"Hey! Nagisa-chan!" Hikari's voice finally piped out over the crowd. "Remember the party next week. We need you there!"

"Party?" Nagisa asked, looking confused. "Oh... right. I'll be there, Hikari-chan! Just be sure to bring some of that stuff you made in cooking class, ne?"

"Hai!" Hikari agreed with a grin. "Just be sure to bring that thing I told you to hold for me."

"What thing?" Yaya and Amane asked then unison, although by the time they spoke the words, Nagisa was being ushered into the limousine by a very possessive Shizuma, leaving Hikari to grin mysteriously.

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** I had a long inner debate as to whether I would use a character of my own creation, or not. Eventually I gave into the urge, and I wonder how do you like Antoinette? Thank you for reading, and please keep reviewing. Again, I'm not rushing updates, or writing. This story is better left paced out, and given time to think it through. I think it'll be much better that way.

**_Short Omake:_**

**Shizuma:** I got a kiss.  
**Antoinette:** I got nothing... why?  
**Rhythia: **I would kiss you, but you're just a figment of my imagination.  
**Shizuma:** -cackle- XD

**_/End of Omake._**


	5. Her Reasons

Author's Note: I deserve to probably be smited to hell and back for leaving you guys out for so long. But I lost internet a while ago... then my mind went scatter brained... Meh. Anyhow. Should you ever think I am being to slow. You can see my profile for my msn. Then you can beat me up over msn and force me to write another chapter. Anyhow! Ohmyguh! Another chapter - unbeta'd for now!

* * *

**_Together Again: Chapter Four  
Her Reasons  
_**

* * *

Antoinette was depressed. There were no more words to describe how she felt. All of her female companions were gone. Away from her and tucked away at Astraea's Hill. She knew she was probably being a bit immature, yet she could not help it. Astraea had become her home for the past two years. A home where she could be her flirtatious self and score some brownie points with her parents for good grades and being a proper young lady - ha.

Then again, what depressed her the most was the absence of her beloved Nagisa. For three days since leaving Astraea, she had not heard from her crush. For three days, the young filly was trapped away with the silver-haired fox. But who was this fox? This fox who swept away her Nagisa? Antoinette had to know her competition. She had to know this rival who could so easily take away Nagisa.

A nearby chime suddenly came to her ears, drawing a slow grin across her face. Her cellphone had just reached full charge, which meant she could finally be able to call someone without having to fight her little sister over the house phone. '_Bitch!_' Antoinette inwardly insulted the other offspring of her parents. It wasn't that Antoinette disliked her sister, she just disliked her sister's annoying habits which turned the sweet-looking golden haired girl into a ferocious monster.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

'_Come on. Pick up..._' Antoinette mentally spoke, as if expecting the receiving party the other line to actually do that. Suddenly, though the ringing had stopped, making Antoinette smile and think that someone had answered the phone. However what she got stained her cheeks with a tinge of pink.

"Yaya here - well not here," replayed Yaya's answering machine. "Either way, call back later. Probably eating Tsubomi right now anyhow, so my tongue can't be used for talking."

"YAYA!" came Tsubomi's scandalized scream from the background, followed by snickers from the dark-haired girl. Though nothing was heard afterwards, as a loud beep could be heard, making Antoinette give a sigh of relief. '_Thank God._'

"Yaya-san! Pick up! It's about Hikari!" Antoinette lied, while mixing her tone with a hint of urgency. She knew she had to lie in order to get Yaya to the phone. She knew that Yaya wouldn't answer for anything else if she was with her beloved Tsubomi. '_Oui, predictable indeed._'

Suddenly there was a click from the other side of the line, alerting Antoinette that someone had picked up the phone.

"What about Hikari?" Yaya's voice suddenly demanded in a straight no-nonsense tone.

Antoinette sighed, pondering how she would answer this and manage to keep Yaya from slamming the phone in her ear.

* * *

Something was brushing against her cheek. Something soft. Something pleasurable, which made Nagisa give out a contented sigh. However, another soft assault came at her, waking her further. The smell of something oh-so-delicious... '_What is that?_' The newly graduated woman thought to herself, as she then felt something moist press against her cheek. Something equally soft as the brushing she had felt previously.

Scarlet eyes slowly fluttered open and quickly locked onto those of olive. Nagisa's heart fluttered as soon as she saw the adoration which was reflected within the dark eyes of the former-Etoile. Heat slowly stained it's way across the redhead's cheeks while a warm sensation filled her heart. Despite this, however, Nagisa's stomach did not feel so warm - it felt empty. A loud growl filled the bedroom in which they were in, gaining two completely different looks. One look was that of amusement, and the other was slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering when that beast would awake," Shizuma commented, while leaning forward to kiss the top of Nagisa's head. "No matter, I'm sure we can please it with the food I've brought you."

The blush on Nagisa's cheeks darkened, while a soft grunt was given in return. She honestly did not know how to respond to the teasing.

"Thank you," murmured the redhead as she gave a soft sigh. "Can I have my cellphone back today?"

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Shizuma asked as she proceeded to brush away strands of auburn hair away from her beloved's scowling face.

"Come on!" Nagisa said in whiney tone, looking annoyed. "It's not my fault!"

"Want some cheese with that wine, my little Nagisa?" teased an amused Shizuma. She had no intentions of giving the cellphone back without a bit more of a fight from her little spitfire. She could not help it. She was curious as to the limits Nagisa now possessed. She was curious as to how riled she could get her little vixen.

"Yes it is," Shizuma returned gazing back into the scarlet eyes of her Nagisa. "You should not have acted so brashly with it."

"And you're punishing me?" an irate Nagisa asked.

"Yes."

"What righ-mm!" Nagisa's next words were cut off by a pair of succulent lips placed against hers. Lips which were both forceful and soft. Enough to make her forget whatever it was she intended to say. A pleased sound came from her throat, as she felt Shizuma's tongue flicker against her lower lip, requesting entry into her mouth. So caught off guard, was Nagisa, that she had no thought as to why she should deny the silver-haired beauty and so, Nagisa parted her lips slightly, granting Shizuma access to her mouth.

It delighted Shizuma to no end how well Nagisa responded to her. It delighted more than just her heart, though. She felt her body heat increase, as she drove her tongue into Nagisa's attempt to lure an sensual dance out of the other woman's tongue and to which she was quickly rewarded, not by just the dance by low deep sound that came from her Nagisa's throat. Shizuma herself moaned, as soon as she heard her little Nagisa. She was alerted to two things. Nagisa wanted her as badly as she wanted Nagisa and Nagisa's restraint wouldn't last much longer. '_The poor girl..._' Shizuma commented to herself, wondering it was that her Nagisa was able to withstand against it. '_Perhaps that is what turned her into a spitfire?_' The thought was engulfed though, by a moan that came from herself. '_Oh, where did she learn that?!_' Shizuma wondered in amazement. She had been cleverly and pleasurably tricked into drawing her tongue back into her mouth. Allowing for Nagisa to turn the tables and take dominance over Shizuma. Needless to say, Shizuma was colored impressed.

The kiss didn't last long much after that, as Nagisa's stomach decided to bellow out another cry of displeasure from not being fed. The bellow was also followed by a growl of frustration which surprisingly did not come from Shizuma but from Nagisa -- much to Shizuma's amusement. Though Shizuma agreed with the sentiment full-heartily. After three days of being under the same roof, the two were very frustrated. In fact, it was because of the tension that lead to Nagisa losing her cellphone.

Upon the night of their arrival at Shizuma's home, Nagisa grown frustrated within the limousine - not that Shizuma was innocent herself with her discreet touches - but it was more so frustrating on Nagisa. However, the straw that broke the camel's back was when Shizuma had informed Nagisa that they would be sharing a room and also sharing the same bed.

Nagisa bulked, to Shizuma's amusement.

Although when Nagisa pulled out her cellphone and decided to call Tamao to come and get her, Shizuma's amusement dropped, leading Shizuma to take away the cellphone as 'punishment' to the redhead. She could not allow Nagisa to leave. She needed to show Nagisa the truth. She needed to show Nagisa that she was loved.

Of course neither of them got much sleep that night. Her little spitfire had quite the mouth.

"That was mean of you," Nagisa murmured with a pout.

"It was the only way." Shizuma responded bluntly. "Besides, I enjoyed it and so did you."

A soft sound between a grunt and a sigh came from Nagisa. A sound which demonstrated two things - one being that Nagisa was now acknowledging her feelings and two she was no longer getting angry about it.

"Hurry up and eat, ne?" The silver-haired beauty requested with a small smile. "We need to talk after this... I need to explain myself to you. I need you to know you've been put in the dark for so long."

Nagisa blinked in response and then grabbed the chopsticks in front of her. Yes, they did need to speak.

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** Next chapter -- You get answers! Promise! You get to know why the two separated and why Shizuma left Nagisa for those amounts of time. Anyhow, yes this is short, but there's a reason for it. And there is another reason for Antoinette. No she's not going to become a main character. Na-ah. Please enjoy, and will have a follow-up chapter explaining it all soon.  
**_  
Omake:_**

Rhythia: -typing story out-  
Antoinette: -shimmers and fades-  
Shizuma: Nice.  
Antoinette: -profanities which makes sailors turn scarlet-  
Antoinette: -turns into a goose-  
Shizuma: let me try that.  
Antoinette: -turns in to a man-  
Rhythia: Bwahaha.


	6. Her Baka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, I'd have Shizuma wrapped in a Christmas bow and beneath my tree. Since I don't, I'll sit here and cry.

**Author's note:** Here you guys go. This explains much, though it's unbeta'd for grammar. Sorry it took so long, my sister's baby decided to be born, and for which I was at the hospital with her for a few days. So now I am a aunt to a 7lb, 2oz girl named Lacey. This took me a while to write, but I wanted it done by Christmas as a gift to you guys.

* * *

_**Together Again:  
Chapter Five  
**__**Her Baka**_

_****__**

* * *

  
**_

_ It was rare to be summoned away from home to another country. It was even more rare - to Shizuma - to be summoned by a grandmother who barely knew her name. She did not know why she was summoned. In fact, she did not know anything about the woman, only the rumors she had heard from both of her parents. Despite the random rarity, however, Shizuma's curiosity was piqued to say the least. She had no idea what this woman wanted, yet through the elegant handwriting, Shizuma was able to determine that the matter was very urgent._

_ A frown soon twisted across the former-Etoile's face. '_Oh my, that won't do,_' Shizuma thought to herself as she scanned over the letter's entails. Apparently a plane ticket had been sent for a single passenger to Paris, France. Though it was not the trip that made her frown, it was the time listed onto the ticket, which was scheduled for the next day at eight-thirty in the morning. '_Nagisa is expecting me. I can't possibly make this trip._'_

_ "Oh no, Shizuma," the voice of her mother said behind her, recognizing the look upon her daughter's face instantly. "You are going and that's final. Mama did not just send that ticket just to be ignored."_

_ "Mama," Shizuma turned and pouted. "You know I can't be there that quick."_

_ "You will, daughter," Shizuma's mother corrected. "I will see to it personally. Now go pack your belongings. We've no time to waste."_

_ Shizuma cringed at the tone her mother had used with her. Stern and unbending. It was a tone which Shizuma knew left room for no arguments. It was simple. She would go and she would hope to God, that Nagisa would forgive her for this._

_***_

"You went to Paris?" asked Nagisa with a tone of disbelief. Her auburn eyes were plastered onto the silver-haired beauty who sat across from her. After eating her breakfast, Nagisa had been ushered into quickly dressing by a teasing Shizuma. Needless to say, Nagisa was not very happy once she had finally managed to get the casually designed dress onto her body. No, she was left more frustrated than ever, due to Shizuma's "accidental" touches.

The two of them were now seated across from one another onto a luxurious patio. As if made to reflect Shizuma's tastes in life, the patio displayed a touch of elegance and a touch of charm, while seeming softened by unique floral arrangements. 'I wonder if she made them herself?' Nagisa thought while glancing towards a vase of flowers which sat within the center of a glass patio table.

As soon as the redhead was completely dressed, she was ushered down stairs and out the door by an impatient silver-haired beauty, which did nothing but further Nagisa's frustration and irritation. Granted, she wanted to know herself, but what was the big deal? Why the rush?

Nagisa sighed inwardly, as her russet colored eyes lifted to glance at the goddess who sat across from her. Surprise quickly overwhelmed Nagisa as she caught Shizuma's cheeks stained with a faint blush. '_My! She's blushing!_' mentally exclaimed the redhead who had caught the rare sight, yet outwardly she couldn't help but stare at those reddened cheeks, which seemed to grow redder as soon as Shizuma realized that she had been caught. '_Score,_' cheered Nagisa's mind, as she fought to suppress her mirth. Nagisa didn't fully succeed in this and a soft snicker escaped her lips, leaving Shizuma to glower at her and grumble.

"Yes, Paris." answered Shizuma, after finishing her grumblings.

"I'm failing to see why it was important for the secrecy," Nagisa replied with a touch of sarcasm leaking into her voice. Previously, she had expected Shizuma to explain why she had kept it secret, however all she got was a vague answer. '_Stubborn woman._'

Shizuma merely smirked at Nagisa before voicing her reply, "Maybe it was because my grandmere requested it to be a secret, ne?"

A coppery eyebrow was hitched against Nagisa's forehead, "You are being very vague."

"You have no taste for suspense do you?" Shizuma retorted, still wearing her smug smirk.

"Not today," the redhead answered honestly. "I fear you've already drained all the patience I have left."

Shizuma's audacity was piqued then, as she threw a flirtatious wink at Nagisa and gave the redhead a charming smile.

'_Baka!_'

***

_ The plane trip was mostly uneventful for the annoyed Hanazono Shizuma. She was booked, first-class, on a passenger flight which lasted eighteen long hours. For Shizuma, that was eighteen hours too long for her not to be close to Nagisa, yet the closer she got to her destination, she couldn't help her curiosity from becoming more piqued. '_What does grandmere want of me?_' Shizuma had found herself thinking on the plane. '_Does she want me to marry a potential suitor?_' A grimace carved it's way onto Shizuma's face, as soon as the thought came to mind. '_No, they should know by now that I'd never accept._' _

_ It wasn't long before Shizuma's mind drifted back to the descriptions of her grandmother. Claire dePayens was a sophisticated woman, known for her prowless in business, however her rashful behavior was even more outrageous than Shizuma's. Claire was once a woman of instinct and impulse. She lived her life by the moment rather than the years - or at least that is what Shizuma had heard from her mother. Claire was also well-known for her taste in lovers, although Shizuma's mother never detailed on this, Shizuma suspected that they were quite numerous. '_Lustful much, grandmere?_' Shizuma thought to herself while containing a snicker._

_ When the plane had landed, Shizuma was met at the airport by a strapping young man. Dressed in a solid black business suit, the man made Shizuma think of the American Secret Service. At first she didn't see him, yet he made a point to let her know that he was there for her. He did this by gently grabbing her wrist and once Shizuma had noticed him, he gave a slight nod. With his other hand, he gestured for her to follow him. No words were spoken between the two, yet they both understood that he was to take her to her grandmother._

_ A ride in a limousine was provided for Shizuma. Her driver was the darkly clothed man, who had met her at the airport. Throughout the ride home he remained silent, which did not bother Shizuma at all. She was unaccustomed to dealing to men anyways. The ride was pleasant enough, yet Shizuma couldn't help but to want to stay in Paris for a bit longer, not just to see the sights, but to call Nagisa and see if her beloved could join her. If it was needed, Shizuma would buy the ticket and then meet her girlfriend at the airport._

_ The trip in the limousine took nearly eight hours in order for them to reach their destination, yet Shizuma did not know where she was. Occasionally, she would find herself dozing off and waking to glance at the markers on the side of the road, yet they did not give any indication as to where she was, leaving her to entertain herself by the romance novel she had brought from home. It wasn't until they reached Vierzon, that Shizuma finally managed to clue together where she was. In fact, it was there that they took a side road into the countryside of France. _

_ From there, they then turned into a large and paved driveway which lead them back to her grandmother's mansion. '_Well, finally_!' Shizuma thought to herself, as she closed the book she was reading and waited for the car to stop. When her eyes caught sight of Claire dePayen's mansion, it took all she had not to grin at the sight, for it expressed - or at least Shizuma felt it did - the lifestyle which Claire dePayens lived. Ancient Greek statues lined the drive way, with a variety of nude figures ranging from Achilles to Venus. Where as most of the driveway was black, the section near the house was paved from solid white cobblestone. The mansion itself was made from white brick and concrete, though it's design was a combination of Victorian age architecture and that of Grecian architecture. In fact, when Shizuma first saw the front of the mansion, the first thing that came to mind was the Pantheon in Athens, Greece. _

_ '_She certainly has a taste in exotics and beauty,_' Shizuma thought to herself, as she felt the car coming to a complete halt. It wasn't long before the "secret service man" stepped out of the car and opened the door for her, while extending a hand in to the car for her to grasp for support. Taking the additional support to lift herself out of the seat of the car, Shizuma soon found herself smiling as she caught sight of a beautiful rose garden. '_Nagisa, I wish you could see this,_' The silver-haired beauty ended up thinking as she moved towards the entrance of the beautiful mansion._

_ "Good god!" A woman's voice called out from behind the doorway, sounding quite impatient. "Jeff, did she get here?"_

***

"Nagisa, would you stop that?" Shizuma finally asked, staring at the redhead before her with an annoyed look. "You're not getting it back right now, so just sit still."

"The hell I will," Nagisa retorted, while folding her arms over her chest. "That's mine, Shizuma. I have the right to have my phone back."

"You did have the right, but you abused it," Shizuma stated evenly, looking too smug for Nagisa's liking.

A gritted growl came from Nagisa's lips, as she glanced off to the side. She would prefer to look at anything other than the silver-haired goddess who sat before her. "For the love of god, Shizuma, I just want to check my messages!"

"You'll just have to wait and be good, ne?" Shizuma murmured softly, watching the redhead with interest.

"Bite me!" Nagisa retorted angrily.

"Where at and how hard, dearest?" teased the silver-haired woman in a purr, making the redhead's cheeks flame with color.

Another growl came from the redhead then, making Shizuma grin. '_If Nagisa wants the phone, she'll just have to be patient,_' Shizuma thought to herself. '_Or be nice and ask for it..._'

It took a moment or two before the redhead to calm down, but even more time for her to decide to make conversation with the platinum-haired woman. "So why were you _summoned_?"

"Would you believe me if I told you, that she wanted me to start taking over the company?" Shizuma murmured, making the redhead chuckle.

"I would believe it, just is, you didn't need to be secretive about that," Nagisa replied smirking slightly.

"Actually, it was," Shizuma responded leaning her elbow onto the table and propping her head upon her hand. "You see, my grandmother decided to train me for this secretly. She was quite determined to see that the transferring of 'leadership' went smoothly. Granted, I could tell my family and very close friends about it, but nevertheless, I was not allowed to broadcast it."

"Wait, you were able to tell people who were close to you?" asked a dumbfounded Nagisa.

"Yes," Shizuma answered weakly, while thinking to herself: '_Oh my, she looks like she's going to blow chunks all over the place._'

"Yet you did not tell me?"

"...Yes."

"For the love of god, why the hell not!" Nagisa then demanded, her face turning red - not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Would you believe I was making a surprise for you?" Shizuma asked carefully.

"What kind of surprise takes that long, Shizuma?" said the redhead while studying the woman across from her.

"Oh, one which would allow you to live in France when you were done with school," Shizuma said with a smile.

"What?"

"While I was training under my grandmother," Shizuma started, suppressing the urge to giggle at Nagisa's blank stare. "I took the liberty of having a home built for the two of us."

"Wait, what?" Nagisa responded. "Oh good grief, I don't even want to understand, but let me say this... You Hanazono Shizuma have got to be lacking intelligence somewhere, for you to keep a secret like that for so long, and allowing it to split us up."

"I know," Shizuma murmured and then smiled weakly. "I wanted you to be pleased and had hoped that this would spill over. However the merge of company leadership had stopped me from returning to Japan for quite sometime."

A sigh came from the redhead then, followed by a shake of the head. '_All this time... and she was really trying to do something for me. The baka,._' Nagisa thought to herself, managing to stifle a giggle which she wanted to release. '_I love that baka._'

"Do you forgive me?" Shizuma finally asked.

"Can I have my cellphone back?" asked Nagisa in return.

"We seem to have circular conversations these days," Shizuma stated with a smirk. "No."

"Baka!"

***

Nanto Yaya was very annoyed. No, not annoyed but pissed. Antoinette had managed to call her, scaring her half to death and then asking the stupidest of things. '_Who was Hanazono Shizuma?_' Even though Antoinette had transferred to Astraea Hill after Shizuma had graduated, that was no reason for Antoinette not to know who she was. Even more so, there was no reason for the flirt to scare the life of her. Fortunately, Yaya was able to end the call without raising a single point in her blood pressure. In fact, she sent the curious girl after Tamao for information. '_She's up to something,_' Yaya's mind thought, however all thoughts ceased when she felt a pair of lips and a warm tongue licking and kissing her neck.

* * *

Omake:  
Antoinette:-dressed as Rudolph with antlers and bells-  
Shizuma: -dressed as Misses Claus-  
Rhythia: -dressed like an elf-  
Antoinette: Why am I the only reindeer?  
Rhythia & Shizuma: We're acting out the Grinch.

**Author's footnote**: Review please and tell me if anything is wrong! I hope you guys will enjoy it, and I'll try to have another chapter up soon.


	7. Her Jealousy

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. Really! This story is unbeta'd. And it's officially now ranked as M. Sorry, but I know most of you knew it was going to happen. Um anyhow! If anyone would care to beta for me, I'd appreciate it. :D

_**

* * *

Together Again: Chapter Six  
Her Jealousy **_

"Shizuma!" It was a very loud yell filled with exasperation, as it tore from Nagisa's throat and echoed through the hallways of Shizuma's home. It was that very yell that made Shizuma freeze in mid-stride and wince. '_What did I do now?_' she wondered to herself as she glanced about herself looking for the person who she was in trouble with. '_Oh that…_' the silver-haired beauty recalled as she winced once more. '_I'm certainly not going to be able to avoid this._'

A sigh tore from her lips as she turned and gazed at the fuming redhead who was walking - no stomping towards her. '_Adorable_,' Shizuma found herself thinking, while her heartbeat accelerated slightly. '_Oh this might be fun after all,_' she then thought, as previous heated encounters filled her mind, making her recall how they pleasantly ended - at least until they were interrupted…

'_That's not possible now,_' thought the older woman as a smug expression curved it's way onto her aristocratic face.

"Yes, my little Nagisa?" Shizuma then purred out, as she found her eyes locked onto the redhead's bosom - enjoying how Nagisa's chest rose and fell. '_If only she were a little closer… Hmm…_'

The tone of Shizuma's voice was one Nagisa knew almost immediately and it was a tone that made Nagisa freeze where she was and contemplate her next course of action. Of course she wanted to yell at Shizuma - no, she wanted to thump the silver-haired goddess upside the head for what she did. However, right now, Nagisa didn't think it was possible with the way Shizuma was looking at her.

The heated and passionate look within those olive-colored orbs made Nagisa gulp loudly, as she started to slowly back up. '_My god, how could this be a turn on for her?_' mentally Nagisa snorted at the thought and smirked. '_Please, this is Shizuma. __**Everything**__ is a turn on for her._'

The redhead snickered at the thought, distracting her eyes from the two hands which reached out and grabbed hold of her waist, like a pair of vice grips. "Nugh!" Nagisa grunted out suddenly, as she felt herself being pulled tightly against the goddess' voluptuous body.

'_Oh no…_' Nagisa thought as she felt her love's arduous hands move down to grasp tightly against her rear, pulling the redhead even tighter against Shizuma's body. A pleased moan filled Nagisa's ears then, causing the blush which had taken residence onto her face flare brightly.

"What's so funny now?" inquired Shizuma's husky voice beside her ear, as the older woman nibbled and placed soft kisses around the redhead's ear.

"N-nothing!" Nagisa whimpered out as she felt goddess' hands on her rear begin to massage. '_Control… Don't let this happen! Fight!_' Nagsia screamed inwardly, as she tried desperately to recall what exactly she was mad over, however all thoughts of fighting were lost when Shizuma's lips hungrily pressed against her own.

A soft groan was soon escaped the redhead's lips, granting Shizuma the pleasure of ravaging the redhead's mouth further. This kiss was unlike any of the ones Nagisa had experienced before, the redhead realized as she felt herself being pushed back roughly against the wall in the hallway. This one was brimmed with exasperated need and yet it was both tender and hard. It was almost like Shizuma was afraid of breaking the redhead but at the same time - she had no control over it.

Which was the case for Shizuma, as she had lost all control of her needs. Her hands had left Nagisa's firm rear and caressed down to the back of the redhead's thighs. It was there that she gripped hold of the redhead's legs and took no time in spreading them apart, allowing her to raise Nagisa higher against the wall, while pressing her hips against the redhead's groin.

"Mine," Shizuma growled out as she lowered her head down to nip at Nagisa's neck and then allowing her tongue to graze over the pale flesh there. "Not Tamao's. Not Antoinette's. Mine."

"What?" Nagisa murmured and then remembered what it was exactly that ended her up in this position. However as soon as she remembered it, Nagisa felt Shizuma's hips grind against her own, causing a broken groan to escape her lips. She needed this, the redhead soon realized. She needed this just as much as Shizuma did. She didn't want to accept it, but it was too hard to fight.

Again, she felt the pressure of Shizuma's lips against her own and immediately accepted the kiss by opening her own and allowing the warm and agile tongue to meld against her own.

They stayed like this for a while, before Shizuma finally decided that the hallway wasn't best place for this, when just around the corner was her room and her bed. With strength superior to the redhead's the silver-haired beauty easily managed to support redhead's luscious frame, while quickly moving her into the master bedroom of the house without disrupting the mood or the kiss. In fact, the redhead looked quite shocked when she realized she was on Shizuma's bed with the silver-haired beauty nestled tightly between her legs.

She didn't have time to think about it though, because the wonderful sensations she was being overwhelmed with. Hands were touching her in places she hadn't been touched in for so long. Lips were now tenderly kissing her, as if worshipping her and it wasn't long before Nagisa took note that she was wearing nothing.

A grateful sigh soon broke from her lips, at realizing she was no longer restrained, however this was not as pleasing as the equally nude sight of Shizuma above her. In fact, if Nagisa hadn't been turned on already, she was more so painfully aware of it now and by glimpsing at Shizuma's face - the redhead realized that Shizuma knew this, as she could see a smug smirk onto the older woman's face.

'_Arrogant ass.._' Nagisa thought to herself - not with anger, but with a hint of amusement. '_She knows me well, doesn't she?_' the redhead asked herself, before being kissed once again by the woman she loved. However, this kiss wasn't long, as Shizuma's head dipped down to her bosom.

"They have gotten bigger…" Shizuma murmured softly, as she maneuvered her right hand to take hold of the redhead's left breast. Melding her hand to the breast, Shizuma took her time feeling the firm portion within her hand. A smile curled the edges of the goddess' mouth when she heard the groan of pleasure coming from the redhead's mouth, however she didn't look up at the redhead's face, and she soon found herself mesmerized by the sight of Nagisa's bust. Although temptation soon wore out, and Shizuma couldn't help but to wrap her lips around the redhead's nipple.

Another groan tore out from Nagisa's mouth as soon, just as soon she felt Shizuma's hot mouth make contact over the swollen bud. Between the sensations of silver-haired goddess' mouth lavishing licks, nips and even suckling onto her nipple - Nagisa then discovered that she couldn't restrain the moans of pleasure escaping from her lips, whilst more heat flooded down into her groin, making her squirm against Shizuma. Her hands soon found themselves entangled into the platinum mass of hair, grasping hold of Shizuma's tightly to her chest.

"Is my little Nagisa all worked up?" Shizuma teased, after releasing hold of the nipple. It was her goal to lavish the same attention onto it's twin, but for now she couldn't resist in making Nagisa completely aware of how she well she responded to Shizuma. "Makes me wonder how long it has been for my little Nagisa… hm?"

"Baka!" Nagisa growled, her eyes flashing open to glare at the amused Shizuma. "My god, are you just going to drive me nuts, or actually do something?"

"Well…" Shizuma said, feigning a look of consideration. "I could probably do this…"

The "this" being that of her lowering her head down and roughly nipping onto the perked bud of the redhead's right breast. A sharp cry of pleasure was exactly what the amused silver-haired beauty was expecting, and she got it, but she didn't respond to the growl that followed the cry. Instead she turned her attention to the swollen bud before her mouth and started lavishing affection onto it, making it's own sigh and moan in response.

'_Almost there, my love_.' Shizuma said inwardly, while she slipped her hand down between their body's and turned it so she could grasp hold of the mound between Nagisa's legs. A gasp came from the redhead's mouth, forcing Shizuma's head to turn slightly so that her olive-colored eyes could meet the russet ones of her beloved. Keeping her mouth focused on pleasuring Nagisa's breast, the older winked at the younger, while her hand started to pet the small patch of auburn curls located at the apex of the redhead's thighs.

'_Such a tease…_' Nagisa thought with annoyance, deciding to try and cloak her responses from Shizuma until the beauty gave her what she wanted. She knew that Shizuma loved her responses just as much as she loved seeing the goddess naked. She knew that if she were able to hold back her cries and moans for a brief period, that the older woman would become serious. '_Silly tease._'

Of course, Shizuma managed to figure this out fast as she watched the redhead fight to restrain herself from making any noise at all. It amused her and annoyed her, but at the same time - it pleased her. Her little Nagisa knew her. '_I'm not done playing yet._' the platinum haired beauty said to herself, lowering her hand from the mound so that she could dip a finger into the wet folds of her beloved.

A uncontrollable cry broke Nagisa's lips, while her eyes closed and her head tilted back. The finger began a slow process tracing the length of her sex, occasionally bumping against the bundle of nerves and sending jolts of pleasure throughout Nagisa's body. Jolts which caused Nagisa to lose control over her voice, and cry out in pleasure.

"So beautiful," Shizuma murmured as she watched Nagisa's reactions, realizing that Nagisa was close to her limits. A smile graced her lips as she finally decided to give Nagisa what she needed. Her finger slowly pushed into Nagisa and it wasn't long before she watched in amazement and love as Nagisa responded to her in all the right ways.

"Nagisa… I love you."

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Nagisa finally demanded, glowering over at the platinum haired beauty beside her. As soon as she said it, she heard a groan come from the older woman. "Tamao is my dearest friend."

"Why did you… with-with Tamao?" Shizuma answered the question with a question, causing Nagisa to growl.

"B-because I wanted to know!"

"Know?"

"If I could move on pass you!" Nagisa admitted and then growled as she buried her face into the pillow. "Tamao-chan has always been there for me."

"Always been in love with you, you mean."

"Does it really matter?"

"When it concerns what is mine - yes!" Shizuma responded heatedly, her olive eyes flashing. "She has no right to ever touch you."

"You don't own me, Hanazono Shizuma," the redhead snapped.

"No, but I own your heart," said an arrogant sounding Shizuma, which made Nagisa growl more.

"But aside from this, what right did you have to answer my phone and snap at Tamao-chan?"

"You are mine."

"And she is my friend, Shizuma."

Just as silver-haired beauty was about to respond, Nagisa's cell phone rang, alerting the occupants of the bed that someone was calling. However before Shizuma could get it, Nagisa leaped towards the phone and answered it in a breathless voice, "Hello?"

"_Nagisa-chan!_"

"Hikari-chan?"

"_Are you coming tomorrow? For the party?_"

"Of course!" the redhead answered quickly, her eyes lighting up and her face smiling. The party. She had told everyone she would be there and she would. One glance at Shizuma, however caused her to furrow her brow as the older woman seemed amused.

"You are more like your old self than I had realized," Shizuma murmured and then chuckled.

The redhead answered that with a lifted brow and a quizzical look. '_Baka_,' Nagisa inwardly called out, while then groaning. '_Will Shizuma come to the party? Will she try to stop me?_'

"_Ah, tell Hanazono-sama hello for me_," Hikari's voice sounded over the phone reminding Nagisa that she was actually talking to another person. "_And my apologies for any interruptions_."

"Ah… no apologies needed, Hikari-chan." Nagisa answered cheerfully. "I'll be there though. I miss you guys."

"_We miss you too, Nagisa-chan._" the voice over the phone murmured. "_Antoinette and Tamao seem to be the ones that are most worried for you. Are you alright?_"

"I am fine," Nagisa said and then chuckled. "How is Antoinette?"

Shizuma's attention was then snagged at the mention of the woman's name. A glare shaped her face, but Nagisa ignored it, resorting to just listen to Hikari describe the resent events going on with the French woman.

"For me?" Nagisa said mysteriously, ignoring the raised brow of her beloved who sat on the bed with her arms over her chest.

"_Hai… Antoinette seems dead determined to find you_," Hikari quickly answered, noting the odd way in which Nagisa spoke.

"Determined or not, I don't think it can be done," Nagisa chuckled and then said. "But can you put an effort in for me to stop it?"

"_Stop Anty-chan?_" came the amused voice over the phone. "_Who can stop a flood?_"

"Good point…" Nagisa murmured, glancing at the woman who was now watching her like a hawk. '_Seriously, this needs to end. Why is she so jealous?_' Nagisa bit her lip as an uncomfortable feeling sank deep within her. She felt as if she had done something wrong.

"_Anyhow. Do you still have that thing?_" realization hit the redhead as soon as she heard Hikari's voice. A giggle escaped her lips as she discovered that she was not the only one who was not alone while speaking on the phone.

"Sure do!" beamed an amused Nagisa. "Am I bringing it tomorrow or..?"

"_Tomorrow is good,_" Hikari said and then chuckled. "_I better go now before she ends up taking the phone from me and questioning you._"

"Ah… yes, I know the feeling," Nagisa snickered. "See you tomorrow, Hikari-chan."

"_Hai, you as well, Nagisa-chan._"

The line went dead then, although that didn't end Nagisa's snickers as she turned to look at the confused face of her lover. Her giggles ended though, when she noticed that Shizuma was now frowning. '_Ah, I have one up on you do I now?_' Nagisa thought with pleasure, however she sensed a darker subject approaching and figured that she would have to do something about it, before it ended up larger than a storm.

"D-do you trust me?"

* * *

**Author's Footnote: **Omg. I'm blushing. I'm actually scared to post this. Right… anyhow I'm going to go hide now. Read, review and enjoy. No creepy comments. Jk. :P

**Omake:**

**Rhythia: **For the Alliance!**  
****Antoinette: **For the Horde.**  
****Shizuma: **o.o You stopped writing for World of Warcraft?  
**Rhythia:** It's Antoinette's fault.  
**Antoinette:** What?  
**Shizuma:** Oh, I can understand that.  
**Antoinette:** I hate you both.


	8. Her Trust

Author's Note: So I had to fix this story and finally complete it. I'll try and get an epilogue up soon and I'll try and go back through looking for errors. Again this is unbeta'd and this was revised from the previous chapter. I simply didn't agree with part of what I wrote and when I read back on it I was like "...which plot bunny kicked me in the arse again?" Thanks for sticking to the story and perhaps if I don't get too busy with life again, I'll write a sequel or a different story.

_**Her Trust (Revised): **_

"Do I trust you?" Shizuma repeated Nagisa's words with a tilt of the head. Her eyes locking onto the redhead and giving Nagisa a look which clearly said: 'why are you me asking this?' To which the redhead merely rolled her eyes and inwardly asked herself why she even bothered. A frustrated noise came from her, alerting Shizuma that she needed to answer her little Nagisa.

"At times, I wonder..." The silver-haired goddess murmured, hesitating slightly. "You are still little Nagisa and there will always be a Tamoe. There will always be someone who wants you and someone who loves you probably just as much as I do."

To say that Nagisa was touched by Shizuma's words was quite the understatement, as the redhead found herself asking what she could do to improve the trust that she and Shizuma shared. Yet, also she found herself amazed at the fact that she and Shizuma were actually communicating and it had nothing to do with an argument or hormonal activities. 'Well... maybe that's it. If we were able to talk more, instead of fooling around, maybe we wouldn't be so damned scared of one another.' Guilt flowed through her as soon as the thought entered her mind, as she too was to in fault for their mistrust.

"I have to protect my little Nagisa," Shizuma continued while observing Nagisa's face with curiosity. 'What's going on in that head of hers?' Of course she had noticed the look of guilt in the redhead's face, but also she noticed the look of tenderness within Nagisa's eyes. 'Ah, looks like I did something right by talking.' "I have to fight for what is mine."

The last statement was purred out, causing Nagisa's eyes to widen slightly. 'Er, she's turned on again? The hell did I do now?' Rolling her eyes again, Nagisa remembered a errant thought that had passed through her mind not too long ago and at the thought - she couldn't help but grin.

"Good of you to see my logic!" Shizuma purred, happy to have finally pleased Nagisa outside of the bed - that is - and with words.

Nagisa snorted in response and replied: "No, Shizuma, the day I understand you're logic will be the day you are meek, docile and heterosexual."

"Hey!" An indignant Shizuma cried out, a slight flush added to her cheeks that made Nagisa giggle as soon as she seen it. A smile curled at the edges of Shizuma's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulders and tugged her back into the king sized bed. "I'm sorry for being an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes!" Nagsia snorted again.

"Well... most of the times," Shizuma amended quickly, and proceeded to speak her thoughts. "But you must understand that it's overwhelming at times... these people want to take you from me and with everything that has happened between you and - they might just be able to do it. While I am trying to repair our relationship, there is always someone at the door demanding for my tools, you see."

"Has it ever occurred to you that if I wanted them, I might be with them?" Nagisa quietly asked, as she turned to gaze into Shizuma's olive eyes with her own scarlet orbs. What she saw within Shizuma's gaze warmed her heart, but also made her consider the fact that Shizuma still felt guilty over something. 'But what?' It was obviously something serious, because of the way Shizuma's lips were pursed and her mind was focused somewhere else.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa finally called out, now slightly shaken by what Shizuma's eyes told her. "What is wrong?"

"I am upset with myself…" Shizuma spoke softly, her eyes raising to meet Nagisa's in a genuine expressive gaze. One that Nagisa had rarely ever seen. "This woman you've beautifully manifested into – I wish I had been there to partake and witness in your growth, instead of influencing the negativity and distrust I have done."

A soft gasp elicited from Nagisa's lips, as a severe feeling flooded through her chest. It was as if the wind had been knocked out of her, and it was one of those other moments that she was reminded of Shizuma's love for her. It was one of those moments where she wondered how she could doubt that love.

It took a few moments for Nagisa regain her voice, but when she did it was deep with emotion – a slight contradiction to the playful words she spoke: "Sometimes, I think you say those things just to have your way with me."

A playful grin overcame the older woman's face as she tackled the redhead gently against the bed. "What if I do, would you truly mind that?"

A giggle was her first response followed by: "Not really… no."

* * *

It was an eventful and long ride, Nagisa fearfully observed as she struggled to maintain a solid grip onto her seatbelt. Shizuma's driving skills were severely lacking and revealed that the older woman possessed a leaded foot. 'My god, who did she sleep with to get her license?' Quickly, as soon as the thought popped into her mind, Nagisa felt the faintest sense nausea. 'No, no - don't think of that.'

Wine-colored eyes, quickly darted over towards the driver seat – taking in a quick look at the smirking goddess beside her. 'Maybe leaving the Summerhouse was not such a good idea…' The younger woman mused, biting her lip and trying to control herself from calling out each time Shizuma drove around a winding curve without bothering to slow down. 'Please god, let me live…'

Beside her, Shizuma was doing her best not to show her amusement. The way Nagisa was holding onto her seatbelt and the way she was forcing her eyes closed as an almost comical hint. In all honesty, it reminded her of the much younger and naïve version of her love, and because of that, Shizuma damn near refused to halt her reckless driving, at least until they reached their destination. Although she was completely aware that once the car was stopped, Nagisa's wrath would descend upon her, fortunately for Shizuma, the only reason she hadn't faced said wrath yet was due to Nagisa's fear of making Shizuma lose control of her Audi R8 GT.

"This party, what is it for, exactly?" questioned Shizuma. Her food gently lifted off of the gas pedal, allowing the car to coast. Even though she loved seeing the remnants of the old Nagisa within her lover's expression – she was also curious.

After a few long seconds, the silver haired goddess decided that the spitfire was ignoring her, until she heard the faintest stutter from her beloved Nagisa: "T-to ce-celebrate graduation." A rare gleam flashed within Shizuma's olive eyes and a grin curled the edges of her lips. 'My! Nagisa, you have not changed at all, have you?' Briefly, the older woman considered taking pity on Nagisa, however those thoughts were vanquished by the impending hell she would receive once the car stopped. 'If I must be punished for it, I might as well go through with all of it. After all, the hell is enjoyable as well.'

"I thought you already had a party for that?" Shizuma commented idly, following the road now with her eyes instead of Nagisa. Despite her recklessness while driving, Shizuma did not wish to risk a chance of injuring Nagisa. "Also, what is in that box?"

"What box?" Nagisa stammered out and then flinched. 'Oh, right Amane-san's gift…' The answer she gave Shizuma in turn to that was just a mere shrug which wasn't seen by the platinum beauty. It wasn't until Shizuma cleared her throat that Nagisa answered with a slightly more detailed answer. "It is... a gift for Amane-san."

"I see," Shizuma said softly, tinges of jealousy picking at her just a bit. "Does Konohana-san know of your interest in Ootori-san?" It was too late to stop the barb, Shizuma found as she glanced towards Nagisa. What she saw pleased her and ended her jealousy, for the redhead's expression showed nothing less than pure amusement. Shizuma, herself, was amused by her own words, but decided not to speak further upon the subject – instead she took her right hand off of the steering wheel and gently grasped hold of Nagisa's.

"Baka," Nagisa murmured softly, returning Shizuma's squeeze but inwardly laughing at the irony of the situation. Was it not moments ago that she was slightly jealous at her own assumptions? And now here was Shizuma making a similar assumption… what a pair of fools they were.

* * *

"Nagisa-chan!" Tamao exclaimed, rushing to her friend and embracing her tightly. Slightly taken off guard, Nagisa let a startled yelp at the impact of the blunette's body crashing against hers. Although the shock was still present within Nagisa - another emotion was making it's way quickly through her: Worry. The faintest sound of someone growling - reminded Nagisa of a certain someone's possessiveness and inclined Nagisa to forcefully part away from Tamao.

"Tamao-chan, I've missed you!" Nagisa said quickly, hoping that she had not offended her best friend. Rust colored eyes looked into those of violet, quietly imploring for an understanding. The gaze that was returned to her was one of worry but also of an affirmative – Tamao understood.

"How have you been?" Tamao suddenly asked as she quickly looked over her best friends body. It was a quick glance that went mostly unnoticed. She hated being brief in her examination of Nagisa, but understood the redhead's plight. When it came down to it, Tamao simply did not want to bring Nagisa any sense of grief. 'Unlike some people…'

"I've been doing alright, Tamao-chan," Nagisa said softly, grabbing hold of Tamao's arm and pulling them both away from the growling figure at the doorway. "Granted some things could be better, but life is life."

Catching the hint, Tamao giggled in response, she too, by now had heard the growling and was completely amused by Shizuma's behavior. Briefly she considered how Shizuma would react when the former-Etoile discovered Antoinette was attending the party. That thought was interrupted by the presence of Hikari, swooping by and quickly plucking a black box out of Nagisa's hand.

"Forgive me, Nagisa-chan, but if I don't hide this now, she will find it."

Nodding in understanding the redhead, giggled and winked at the blonde. "Good luck, Hikari, she deserves this, though I wish I could see it."

"See what?" Tamao asked quickly, feeling a bit more than a little curious as she gazed onto the small box. However upon a closer observation, Tamao found herself giggling. "Is she really…?"

"Yep!" giggled Nagisa, though the giggling stopped at once. Her arm felt as if had caught fire for some reason and when she looked up she noticed intense olive eyes glaring at the arm which was holding Tamao's. Again, Nagisa felt like giggling. 'So what? She tormented me while riding here- can I not torment her some with this?' A faint smirk found it's way onto Nagisa's face, which did not go unnoticed by Shizuma.

'I see. She wants to play this game, does she?' Shizuma thought sourly, crossing her arms over her ample bosom and leaning against the wall. 'Very well, my little Nagisa, but tonight can't last forever.' Tearing her gaze away from her current annoyance, Shizuma finally took time to take in her surroundings. The apartment in which the party was being held was small, by her opinion, yet it was slightly fascinating how Hikari and Amane managed to fit so many people within it. There had to be over thirty guests at this party, Shizuma included. Furniture was temporary pushed aside to provide more room for their guests while small tables provided small treats and drinks for their guests.

'Considering Amane spent most of her time within a barn…' mused Shizuma quietly, only to be scolded by her conscious for her inferior attitude. Becoming increasingly annoyed at herself and slightly more bored, Shizuma's eyes continued to search the crowd until olive eyes landed on a familiar blonde. 'She's here?' A low groan worked it's way up from the former-Etoile's throat, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 'Of course she's here… Nagisa's here.'

"Nagisa-koi!" rang out Antoinette's accented voice, which went unanswered by Nagisa. The redhead stiffened at the sound, turning her gaze to look at Shizuma. A recent conversation passed through her mind and the former-Miatorian understood then that if she didn't dispel the issue as soon as possible, Shizuma would definitely fight for what was hers.

A sigh escaped Nagisa's lips before she could stop it and as it did, Nagisa felt Tamao's arm tighten on hers with support. A feeling of gratitude rose from Nagisa as she prepared to try and stop any current and future advancements from Antoinette, however before she could a voice, she had not expected to hear spoke up for her.

"Enough, Antoinette!" said Tamao sternly, her violet eyes locking onto the tall figure . "You know fully well that you're advances are unwelcomed now, and they present a problem to Nagisa-chan. I won't have it."

"What? What is this then?" Antoinette asked, as she turned her glare onto Tamao. "Will I be told what to do by someone who has failed at her chance to have the one she wants?"

Again, pandemonium spread throughout the room. A shocked Shizuma, stood back and decided to simply watch unless she felt she was needed. Nagisa on the other hand was a different story. Immediately she went to speak up in defense of Tamao, but was once again halted by the bluenette.

"No this is coming from someone who is her friend and supports her," Tamao voice remained unshaken by the blonde's words. Her gaze betrayed nothing but the assertiveness. "Unlike some people I stand beside my friend's decisions and do not try to bring discomfort to them. Perhaps a lesson in humility from Shizuma-sama would do you some good."

"How dare-!"

"No," Shizuma said finally speaking up after hearing her name coming from Tamao's lips. She would never admit it, but she was both glad and appreciative of the blunette's defense of her Nagisa. She would not forget this. "How dare you to belittle Nagisa so and claim affection for her. She is more than capable of making her own decisions. I'll not tolerate you harassing us any further."

A snort came from Antoinette, along with the roll of her eyes. "You can not stop me."

"Yes, I can," smirked Shizuma as she offered her arm to Nagisa. "Shall we leave, my love?"

To say that Nagisa was impressed was an understatement, to say that she was speechless – even more so. She found herself not wanting to do anything but take Shizuma's arm and leave. It wasn't until a few seconds that Nagisa finally whispered to Shizuma softly: "Thank you, my love." A warm smile played across Shizuma's face as she gently nodded and guided Nagisa away from the party and to their home.


	9. Together Again

To my readers - I'm sorry it took so long. Truly! I've not wrriten anything in quite a while. So in earnest apology - here's the epilogue to "Together Again."

* * *

A soft sigh came from her lips, swallowed out by the cold evening air that held no traces of noise other than the distant hum of engines. It wasn't the first sigh that came from her, nor would it be the last. Though it didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered really to Antoinette, for she finally got the long-avoided hint that she needed to back off from her obsession. Truth be told, she didn't quite want to let the fantasy go - however seeing Nagisa within the arms of the former-Etoile had put her quite within her place. Especially seeing the sheer look of happiness within the cherry-colored orbs of her obsession. The love present within those eyes made Antoinette almost gag with envy, but it also let her know that her attempts were futile. Where there was Shizuma, there would almost always be a Nagisa... granted Shizuma could get over her commitment and communication issues. Probably the jealousy ones as well...

Out came a bitter laugh from Antoinette at the mere thought of it._ These issues!_ Some of these issues were the same issues Antoinette herself felt whenever she encountered Nagisa, so she couldn't just very well blame Shizuma for everything - could she?

"Oui!" Antoinette responded to herself indignantly. "i'll find a reason for it later."

"A reason for what?"

Startled and trying desperately not to show it, Antoinette slowly turned and faced the object of her disdain - however her thoughts of bitterness was erased as she finally, and truly gazed onto the silver-haired goddess. _Well, I cannot certainly fault Nagisa for th- curse her arrogant soul, is she smirking at me? Why, yes, yes she is! The devil._

"That would be none of your concern," Antoinette responded even more indignantly than before. "Why do you bother me? Shouldn't you be with Nagisa?"

A laugh was her response, along with two sets of olive eyes rolling at her. _And Nagisa has to live with this? Poor girl._

"She is the reason I am here." Shizuma admitted, very reluctuantly. "She is concerned about you, however for what reason I have not a single clue-"

"-Of course not."

"That being said, she sent me here to "check up" on you and see to it that you were fine."

"She would come to see me herself?" asked Antoinette while folding her arms over her chest.

"We... compromised." Another smirk came across the former-Etoile's face, making Antoinette dread asking any questions about the compromised.

Instead she simply said, "She has no need to worry for me but only for herself."

"Hm. I didn't think it was possible for us to agree, but I find myself curious as to how my little Nagisa knows you."

This here, caused Antoinette to finally smirk._ A chance to rub in some dirt? My, what a gift!_

"She was not a happy soul when you were gone," she said a bit too smugly. "She needed light within her eyes, joy and humor to soften her face."

An almost silent growl erupted from Shizuma, making Antoinette grin even wider. "And you just willingly did this for no reason of your own?"

"It is none of your concern, but I shall tell you." Unfolding her arms, Antoinette walked a bit closer towards the former-Etoile, lifting her chin higher. "You see, you are not the only person with problems. No matter what that selfish brain of yours manifests - we all have our problems and Nagisa - the delightful strawberry helped me through mine. Just a smile, mind you was able to help me forget some of my own problems and tender me with hope."

"She certainly has a gift for that," Shizuma admitted, finally allowing her face to soften just the slightest bit. "Even at our worst, she can pick us up and make us believe in something better."

"Yes, despite the consequences to herself," Antoinette said softly. "This is why she must be protected and guarded."

"Is this where you threaten me again?" asked Shizuma, drawing the smug features of Antoinette to glare at the former-Etoile.

"No, this is merely where I say: please don't hurt her again." Here again, another sigh. "You two belong together. I may have not seen it at first, but I have seen it now. She deserves no less."

"That must've killed you to acknowledge."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Hanazono-san? But despite that, you know I am truthful with my words here. You have fought valiantly for this relationship after your former mistake - and you have won. But do not think that your efforts are over. For once you slip, there are many of us who would gladly step in and take your place."

"I would like to see you try."

"I won't, not as long as she is happy."

A nod came from the silver-haired goddess, after a minute or two of each of them sizing each other up, but after that moment another interrupted their parlay.

"Well, this is the most civilized conversation you two have ever had. Colored me impressed."

"Miyuki," Shizuma acknowledged grudgingly, while Antoinette was the one who rolled her eyes.

"Nagsia-chan has sent me to retrieve you and to 'stop the fight.'"

"I see," the former-Etoile uttered, before glancing at her best friend - taking note of the smile placed on the bluenettes lips.

It was a loud scoff came from Antoinette finally, causing both of the elder females to look onto her with curious expressions.

"Can we call this to an end? As much as I like this polite company - there are other matters which need my direct focus."

"Like watching my little Nagisa and myself interact?" asked Shizuma with a faint trace of amusement within her voice. "I should warn you against such - you have no idea what you will see with me and my Nagisa together again."

"Oh God, Shizuma! SHUT UP!" Miyuki groaned holding her face, causing the other two to erupt into laughter, unknown to them though, Miyuki was inwardly smiling. The two were too much alike. It would be such a waste if the two didn't get along - however disastrous as the thought was.

"I can't, Miyuki. I love Nagisa too much."


End file.
